nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Runessa Magnus
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = origin::Orusea | born = born::0060 | relatives = Tredia Graze (foster father) | affiliations = member of::Administrative Bureau | rank = | occupation = Crime Investigator (discharged) Executive Officer Assistant (discharged) | partner = Teana Lanster (SSX) | magic_system = | magic_rank = | device = Silver Dagger | name_ja = ルネッサ・マグナス | name_romaji = Runessa Magunasu | first = | voices = }} is Teana Lanster's aide in StrikerS Sound Stage X. Name Runessa may have been named after and . Throughout SSX, Teana commonly shortens Runessa's name to an affectionate , similar to how others shorten her own name to "Tea". In Sound Stage X In the beginning of Sound Stage X, Runessa simply serves as Teana's Executive Officer Assistant while looking into the Mariage case. Before being transferred under Teana's command, she is a under the of Administrative Bureau ,StrikerS Sound Stage X Guide Book. and has been investigating the first two murders on residence::Faurus two months prior to SSX. Her specializations are autopsy, research, and marksmanship. Runessa grew up as an orphan in Southern Orusea, a country plagued by a lengthy civil war. She became an expert with firearms at the time and probably acted as a , as she was almost fatally wounded at the age of nine.StrikerS Sound Stage X, disc 1, track 24. It was then that she was saved and shipped off-world by the Bureau's disaster relief branch. Her exceptional academic record at a Midchildan school allowed her to quickly rise to the rank of Executive Officer trainee. Even so, she displays attachment to her home world and feels herself out of place in the placid administrated worlds. Towards the end of the second disc, however, it is revealed that Runessa is, in fact, an accomplice and foster daughter of late Tredia Graze, who discovered and mass-produced the Mariage using Ixpellia's body, causing the Mariage Incident. Tredia's primary motivation for his terrorist activities was revenge upon the administrated worlds for a perceived injustice of him and Runessa having had to grow up on a world of perpetual warfare, abundant weapons, yet a shortage of food. Runessa fell under his influence and decided to continue his plans after his death at the hands of the Mariage. To this end, she impersonates Tredia and manipulates the Mariage to cause maximum damage to Mid-Childa, but her emotional reaction to Tredia's name eventually betrays her to Teana, who arrests her after a brief struggle. Her unwitting collaboration with Runessa almost ruins Teana's Executive Officer career, however, in the end, she is let off with a warning thanks to her efforts in solving the Mariage case and containing the Marine Garden fire.StrikerS Sound Stage X, disc 2, track 18. Following Runessa's incarceration, Teana visits her in prison regularly, though the contents of their conversations remain unknown. In Force Runessa only appears briefly in , in a flashback of the Marriage Incident. References Category:Characters